Through the Ages
by Hitachiin-kun
Summary: AU. To love someone is just one thing but do you love them enough to fly through the ages, just to obtain what was lost? SASUNARU. Shounenai for the moment. Rated for later chapters. [New chapter!]
1. The Beginning

**BETA READER NEEDED.**  
Plot has changed through the course of time, so uh, yeah.

**Brief-Not-so-Brief Notes: **This an alternate universe fan fiction, of course. So instead of giving you folks a list of characters and their ages, everyone in this fan fiction will revolve around Sasuke and Naruto's age. With that said, Naruto would be 19 and Sasuke would be 20. Just so Kakashi, Iruka, and all of the other jounins/chuunins wouldn't become old geezers because of this, both Kakashi and Iruka will be 29, and everyone else could be around that age (not that it matters much, right?).

Few more things before I go on to the story, this is a SasuNaru fan fiction. That means, even if I add a hint of otherxNaruto, the story will, in the end, be a SasuNaru fanfiction. So you loyal fan girls/boys need no worry. Oh, yeah. I bet you guys like possessive!Sasuke, right? Well, I think it's a _crime_ not to make Sasuke possessive of Naruto. It's written all over his face, so no fear! This fan fiction will be loaded with it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NARUTO or its characters, as much as I wish I did.

* * *

**Through the Ages **  
_Chapter One: The Beginning . _

It was the breeze that whispered ever so softly into the emotionless sky, swaying the branches gently, the sound of the shuffling leaves barely audible. Nocturnal owls cooed arrogantly, birds snored whistles in their sleep and crickets squeaked from all over. The night was silent chaos; the serene combination of all the tiny clatters. The moon was full, bright and golden, almost palpable to the human eye, like a giant sphere floating just a few feet above. It seemed close; dark spots upon the surface clearly visible, showing a clear image of the "man on the moon."

The alerted glare of one particular owl landed upon an unusual sudden swirling vortex of wind, the pace of the breeze slowly hastening, the mild wind rhythm broken. Birds woke up from its sleep and flapped away in alarm, crows emerged a loud _'caw!'_ as if afraid, but did not fly away like the younger birds. Instead they continued studying the odd wind patterns, gaping hardly. The owl tilted its head to a side, adverting a fixed stare. Leaves fallen from the prodigious trees encircled the rapidly moving cyclone-like current of air, a faint hint of blue appearing in the center of the vortex.

Right before the nocturnal creatures eyes was a façade of a definite human — a man. Dark haired, spiked up in the most unique way and pale skin almost making him look ethereal with the unending support of the moonlight shine.

The winds that was previously surrounding him slowed down its pace, in the most graceful way possible, leaves making a last loose loop around the man's body before swaying its way east of him. His bangs brushed his shut eyes delicately, almost tickling his eyebrows.

The man's eyes opened gradually, his gaze profound darkness, almost like an endless abyss, landing upon the owl that has been examining him. Their gawk fixed, and the creature was the first to be scared off by the intense stare. However, it wasn't the owl that got his attention, it was his surrounding.

The moderate wave of the wind continued as he inspected the atmosphere. The first thing he noticed, of course, that it was nighttime: around midnight judging by the position of the moon which glowered so beautifully in the night sky. Stars glistened, especially the brightest one known as the North Star. The scene got his body to relax even with the unfamiliar environment; a place never have he been to before, for a purpose that was so immensely unexpected. He was convinced that he could do anything for this though. _Anything_. Just being in this place in the first place proved it well.

The pale man slipped a hand in the pocket of his gloomy-colored pants, a little of a shuffling going on as his hand found the two items he was looking for: a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Taking one cigarette from the pack, he placed it in between his mouth, putting the pack back to where he previously found it. He then used his left hand to hover over the tip of the cigarette to prevent the wind from blowing off his lighter.

_Flick flick flick._

With a deep inhale of the cigarette, it was lit, lungs filled with the cloudy veil. He exhaled the smoke, eyes impassive as he stepped towards the ends of a cliff nearby. From there, the man witnessed a whole town in front of him, just down the overhang… the place he had been looking for. He was finally there.

He knelt down, one knee touching the grass of the cool ground, studying. The face statues of four people came to view, only visible due to the moonlight. Ah, yes. He have seen this in the history books before; the face carvings of the Four Village Leaders. He smirked and inhaled more of the cigarette.

"Hidden Leaf Village," he noted to himself, speaking in the most deepest of voice. That had been the first time he have ever spoke since he arrived to this alternate universe. "Wait for me," he whispered as if talking to an invisible figure which no one would ever see.

He stood up again, giving the cigarette a last inhale before spitting it from his mouth and stepped upon it to stop the glowering. The man caught himself staring at the moon for a little bit, a little memory crossing over his mind.

_-- "It's so beautiful, Sasuke! How 'bout we do this every night? You know, going out to watch the moon and stars! It'd be great!" A certain blond mused, excitement just dripping from his tone of voice. --_

"Dobe," the man, known as Uchiha Sasuke, found himself saying as he shook the memory away, frowning genuinely.

The wind's pace seem to be out of place again as he closed his eyes again, twirling around his body slowly at first but eventually hasten up like before. In an instant, his body faded, and he was gone.

_-- "Let's stay like this forever!" -- _

Shudder.

His windows were wide open, the winds swaying the curtains, caressing the bare skin of a certain man, who was tangled between blanket and the mattress covers. He moaned in his sleep, struggling to cover himself with the blanket. "Stupid… blanket," he huffed as he forced his heavy eyes open, revealing the deep sky-blue orbs. With a sigh, he pushed himself upwards, trying to adjust to the brightness of the moonlight, which shone so brightly outside his wide-open windows. He continued to stare at the moon, as if mesmerized by its beauty.

"'Naruto'," he heard a voice say. The lack of consciousness made him believe that the moon was talking to him, not the dark figure in the other side of the room. "Go back to sleep."

"Yes, Tsuki-san¹," Naruto slurred, and dropped back to his bed with a thud, a sign that he missed his pillow by a tad, uttering a lazy 'ow'. Even so, he was fast asleep.

From the darkness, a light, barely audible, chuckle was heard, and the figure stepped light footsteps over to the edge of the bed, where Uzumaki Naruto laid asleep. The shadow turned out to be Sasuke with a smirk, gazing down at the sleeping man. "You're the same dobe," whispered Sasuke lowly. He brushed the blond bangs which covered the younger's eyelid, and gradually trailed his figures down his face to caress his cheek. His skin was… so soft. Almost like the skin of a baby, so smooth. Sasuke frowned. He had forgotten how much he had missed this man. "Tomorrow," he whispered as he stepped away from Naruto. "Tomorrow, we will meet again."

And Uchiha Sasuke disappeared, once again.

* * *

To Be Continued…? 

**Notes**:  
¹ Originally, I put "Mr. Moon," but I thought that sounded corny as opposed to "Tsuki-san," right? I'm not one to write an English fan fiction with Japanese tidbits, but since Naruto made it seem that the Moon is actually a person, I put it in the Japanese way. So yeah, plz don't flame me.

So, did you like it? Loathed it? Loved it? Reviews would be a doll, though not forced. I'm still pondering the plot a little… so yeah. What do you think will happen in the later chapters? ; And sorry for the long brief-not-so-brief notes. I feel like I rambled more than I wrote the fan fiction, lol. I may continue it if I have ideas on the plot, which I screwed up so much on. Alright, so bye, and review. Thanks.

Lynne.

01.18.06 - Edited some grammar errors.  
10.10.06 - More edited! …Ten months later. (go me!)


	2. Prologue of a Fairytale

**Author's Notes: **…And ten months later, this fan fiction is going to be continued! I apologize to all that had been waiting for this to continue, but I just… lost motivation. It has been ten months already, so you all probably forgot what happened first. I suggest you all to reread the first chapter, because I fixed a little (or a lot) of mistakes I made. Can't believe how my grammar was back then, jeez… anyway! The plot has changed for my own (and maybe yours too?) convenience. By now, I am convinced that I _will_ work on this fan fiction to the fullest… unless I lose motivation. That always happens. -Sweatdrop.- Anyway, enjoy!

**By the way, I still need a beta reader.** -sweatsweatsweat.- (And thank you all for the reviews!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NARUTO or its characters, as much as I wish I did.

* * *

**Through the Ages **  
_Chapter Two: Prologue of a Fairytale._

"Hey, hey, Iruka-sensei," called a voice behind the curtains of Ichiraku Ramen Bar. The red cloth covered only half of the man, revealing a little of his black t-shirt while his oversize tan cargo pants revealed part of his white polka-dots boxers. He had forgotten his belt earlier at home, since he woke up a little too late to meet his former teacher at the ramen bar. They have been doing this for a while, and Iruka is finding it difficult to support himself if all of his money is being thrown to the ramen bar for the blond _man_. But hey, it's worth it.

Iruka lifted his head from his bowl of ramen to land his questioning gaze upon the blond, mouth full of noodles and struggling to swallow it all to answer to his call. Despite all his efforts, he could only manage a little _'hm'?_.

The younger man had finished his ramen minutes ago before he started thinking about his encounter with the moon last night, though he still wasn't sure whether it was a dream or if it was for real. Either way, he was curious. Iruka, on the other hand, expected the blond to say, 'can I get another bowl?', instead, the longing look upon his companion's face told him otherwise; he seem a bit too serious to bust out that line _again_. (That was his third bowl, after all!)

…Then again, that Uzumaki Naruto was the Hidden Leaf's most hyperactive and unpredictable man. This made Iruka unsure of himself. As the former teacher finished up the last of his ramen, he whipped his moistened lips with a napkin, tilting his head to a side to his old student. "Something wrong, Naruto?" he asked, voice filled with slight concern.

Naruto shook his head before turning back to Iruka, a small smile on his face. "Nah, nothing's wrong, but," he trailed off, bringing the chopsticks to his lips, tapping unconsciously. Iruka continued to stare at him as he waited for the other to continue. "Every dream has meanings, right? Well, yesterday I had this weird dream where I was talking to the moon… and then, and then! Uh, it said something about me remaining the same.. And then…" Naruto trailed off again, face lighting up with a faint blush.

Well, Iruka was lost as soon as the blond rambled about talking to the moon. True, every dream had some kind of meaning behind it, but _this_… he had absolutely no idea. The brunette still wanted help though, so he continued listening, nodding a bit. "And then?" he urged Naruto to go on, but blinked as he saw the faint red across the younger man's cheek. "Naruto, are you _blushing_?"

"No I'm not!" Naruto snapped, arms flailing. If he hadn't stop on time, he would've fell off the stool he sat on, taking a tight grip on the table end for dear life. That earned him some light chuckling from his sensei, making him pout. "But really! Are there uh… any girls in this village that has short-ish dark hair, flat chest, and a manly... ahem, I mean, a very manly voice?"

"I don't think those are considered girls, Naruto. Don't you mean guys?"

"What! I'm not gay!"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I want another bowl," Naruto said quickly, wide grin plastered upon his face, free hand rubbing the back of his head. Iruka wasn't too convinced, but he let it drop. (…and did he say, 'I'm not gay'?)

When reality hit him once again, Iruka's jaw dropped. "That's four bowls already!" he exclaimed.

"Haha, yeah well… I'm hungry today!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head some more. "Pleeease, Iruka-sensei?" he begged, clamping both hands together in front of him.

The brunette sighed. "I guess I have no choice," he said with a tired smile, earning himself a _'Yipeee!'_ from the blond man. Iruka blinked. "Sometimes, I forget how old you are…"

xx.xx.xx.xx.xx.xx.xx.xx

_-- "Forever?" asked the older man, who laid on the grassy ground next to a certain blond. His arms were folded behind his head as a pillow, gaze tore from the prodigious moon above them to the blond. He uttered a faint _'heh'_, lips twitching into a little smirk. "If forever is what you want, then so be it." _

"_Really, Sasuke!" the blond exclaimed, his tone of voice overwhelmed with excitement. The other nodded, and his eyes shut close… until he felt someone hovering above him. Lids slowly open again, finding it amusing how the blond's head just barely covered the moon's vision. The younger man's hands were pressed against the ground on either side of Sasuke's head. _

"_Naruto," Sasuke said. "What are you doing?" _

"_Kissing you," was the reply, and he lowered himself, closing the gap between them. _

_It was a short kiss, but full of emotion and meaning. Like a good night kiss. After a moment, Naruto removed himself from the older man, a satisfied smile painted upon his features. "You know, Sasuke. One of us is going to be gone someday," he said, eyeing the ground sadly. "When that happens… all of the memories we've created. Would it disappear?" _

_Sasuke lifted himself to a sitting position, eyes darkening. "I won't allow it to disappear. If you leave me one day, I will go through all lengths…," he paused for a moment, running a hand through the boy's hair. "…just to have you return by my side." _

_The blond bowed his head, expression saddening just a little more. "But what if I don't remember you? You do know about my 'problems', right?" _

"_I have my ways. Don't worry," he assured, feeling himself smirk. "You wouldn't be able to resist me. No one would." _

_At that, Naruto brightened up, snorting back laughter. "You're so full of it, Sasuke." _

xx.xx.xx.xx.xx.xx.xx.xx

"I see!" A man exclaimed as his eye curved into an upside down 'u', grinning widely. "You had a strange dream last night and want me to evaluate it for you. Is that why you're here, Naruto?"

The blond blinked a couple of times as the gray-haired man was a few steps ahead of him. When he finally registered everything the older man just said, Naruto pointed an accusing finger at him, mouth opening in disbelief. "How the hell did you know!"

"I told you before; I can see the future and read minds," was the curt reply. Figures that the blond was not too pleased with the answer.

"Lies!" He was still in disbelief, but lowered his pointed finger, turning his head to a side as he managed a small pout as me mumbled. "Iruka-sensei probably told you…"

"Hey now. You're making me sound like some sort of criminal," he sighed, one finger scratching vaguely at the skin over his cheekbone. He leaned back on his chair, free hand holding on to a novel he had been reading. However, for Naruto, he decided to postpone his reading, settling the book inside the drawer of the wooden desk in front of him.

His eye was back to its normal, bored-like look, making it seem that he was not particularly interested in anything. There was also a white bandage wrapped over his left eye (which he never took off since the day he had an eye surgery, Naruto mused). No one knew what was wrong with it, but ever since that day, the gray-haired man claimed that he could see the future, as well as read the minds of others. Sometimes it could be convincing, but most of the time… Naruto's Kakashi-sensei was just a big idiot. But a nice one.

"So, about your dream," Kakashi interrupted whatever was going through that hardheaded mind of Naruto's, making him utter a surprised _'eh!'_. "Well, I can understand why you are so shocked by the fact that you have been dreaming about yourself with another _man_. This might be because you are—"

But Naruto cut in before his former instructor could finish what he was saying. "Are you saying that I'm gay!" Yes, he did feel insulted, both fisted hands slammed upon the desk in front of himself. "For your information, I dated Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan! And and —"

"Now, now, Naruto. Calm down. It's nothing to be ashamed of, not that I was going to say 'you are a homosexual' in the first place," Kakashi replied. To that, Naruto did lower is temper. Just by a little bit. Even though Kakashi showed no change in expression, his voice kind of let out the fact that he was irritated. That was probably why the blond boy decided to calm down. "Anyway, I was going to say that you just thinking too much. And if there are any dark haired, flat-chested 'girls' with a super manly voice whom approached you in a strange matter, just come to me. You figure out how to react on your own during the scene, meanwhile."

Naruto looked annoyed. "Iruka-sensei told you every single detail, huh."

…And so did Kakashi. "I don't know what you're talking about."

xx.xx.xx.xx.xx.xx.xx.xx

_To Be Continued!_

**Notes: I STILL NEED A BETA. HELP ME.**

This chapter was sloppily done, I know… but hey! I found out a little plot, so yes, this shall be continued! Please review.

- Lynne 08.11.2006.


End file.
